


Natsu's Birthday

by Sketchy788



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, Kinky, Nalu - Freeform, Nalu smut, PWP, Smut, Wax Play, naughty misuse of natsu's scarf, raunchy shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchy788/pseuds/Sketchy788
Summary: Blatant NaLu smut. Celebrating a birthday with bedroom antics.





	Natsu's Birthday

 

It's Natsu's birthday...or, at least it's the day that everyone recognizes as his birthday. Hard to remember for sure given his history, but that's not important.

 

As usual the guild throws a raucous party in his honor. Good food, good company, even a fight or two if the mood allows.

 

Of course, the best present of all will be given later that night.

 

Lucy's dressed like a snack, more appetizing than the hottest fire chicken. Short skirt, low cut top, a splash of pink lipstick. A babe, and all his.

 

Just as he's about to lunge forward and punch Gray in the face for the third time, she leans into him.

 

Exposed cleavage pressing against his back, lips tickling his ear.

 

"Let's go home and play."

 

And that's that. Natsu's not the type to turn down a good fuck, especially when Lucy's so adventurous.

So they make their way home, exchanging kisses and naughty little whispers as they walk. No surprise, his hands roam, squeeze, and stroke, even pinching her ass as she works to open the door.

 

The little gasp is worth it. Gods how he loves hearing her horny sounds, loves knowing how he affects her.

 

At long last they make it to the bedroom. She switches on some music. Tugs off his jacket. Then pushes him into a chair.

 

She dances for him, never breaking eye contact as she peels her clothes off bit by bit. Straddles him, luxurious tits rubbing against his bare chest, wearing nothing but a tiny pair of bikini panties.

 

"Holy shit, Luce."

 

Blush, smile.

 

"Tonight I want you to take control. Tie me up. Have your way with me, and be as rough as you want. I wanna be your plaything, Natsu."

 

Eyes dark, biting her pouty bottom lip. He can't refuse such an offer under normal circumstances, let alone when she's almost completely naked.

 

"If that's what you want, alright." So carefully he wraps his scarf around her wrists, binding her hands behind her back. He picks her up, sets her down on the bed, making sure she's comfortable. Then he goes to her closet.

 

Specifically, the hidden shelf right above her shoes, the one that houses a certain stash of goods. Toys, naughty books, lube, massage oils, and other fun props they put to good use on nights like this.

 

Natsu grabs a blindfold, a special candle, and some massage oil. Plaything, huh? Oh they're gonna play, alright.

 

Hehe.

 

Lucy sees what's in his hands. She smiles, squirming a little in anticipation. Just enough for him to notice.

 

He grins, showing the sharp glint of a fang. Sits next to her on the bed, secures the blindfold over her eyes. Treats her to a gentle kiss.

 

"I'm gonna take your panties off now."

 

"Kay." Lip bite. He unties the little ribbons one at a time, pulls the delicate silk away from her skin, tosses it to the floor.

 

Sniff, sniff. The scent of her awakening arousal makes him growl.

And the sight of her... Blindfolded, hands bound behind her back. Licking and nibbling her bottom lip. Breasts heaving, nipples perky. Tiny blonde landing strip pointing toward the sweet treat between her trembling thighs.

 

"You're so fucking perfect, Lucy." They share a deep, delicious kiss. "Are you ready to play with me?"

 

"Yes, sir." Her words and that dark, silky tone makes his cock stiffen.

 

"That ain't playing fair..."

 

"I never said I'd play fair...sir..."

 

"Naughty girl."

 

"Are you gonna punish me?"

 

"Damn right I am." He smacks the curve of her ass, very pleased to hear the gasp she lets out in response. Another spank makes her moan, amplified when he starts rubbing her cheeks.

 

"More please..."

 

"More? You like when I spank that sexy little ass of yours, don't ya..."

 

"Yesss...ahhhhhhhh!!!" The moment his hand makes contact he smells her arousal intensify. Fangs flash.

 

"Are you okay, Lucy?"

 

"Yeah, I'm fine."

 

"Great." He treats her to a kiss. "I think you've been punished enough for now. Relax. I'm gonna take good care of ya tonight."

 

"Okay..." Slow exhale. She shifts, leans against the pillows and headboard. "I'm all yours."

 

Silence except for the soft romantic music. He grabs the massage oil, splashing some onto his hands. Takes a few moments to warm it up then gets to work.

 

It's not really work, not with how much he loves touching her. He starts at her shoulders, nibbling her neck as his hands wander downwards.

 

He only pauses to drizzle more oil over her breasts. She trembles a little, and he notices her nipples perk up.

 

Hands still kneading and rubbing, he flicks his tongue over one taut bud. She makes a sound similar to a whimper mixed with a moan.

 

Very encouraging.

 

He keeps it up. Pinching, flicking, kneading, rubbing, licking, alternating from one nipple to the other. The whole time she's mewling, whimpering, utterly enjoying every moment.

 

It's torture. She wants to comb her fingers through his hair, to dig her nails into his skin, to guide that fantastic mouth of his exactly where she needs it right now.

 

But that's not what he wants. He wants to tease her, to drive her absolutely crazy. Then he wants to untie her, pin her down to the bed, and show her exactly how much he loves her.

 

Patience is going to be tricky tonight. No, it's going to be nearly fucking impossible, knowing how they affect one another.

 

He shifts again, drizzling more oil over her tummy and a little bit lower. Rubbing, stroking.

 

Taking her completely by surprise when he slips two fingers into her core. No resistance, just sweet, warm, wetness. He strokes her once, twice, knowing full well how worked up she is.

 

Then just like that he pulls his fingers out. And the sound she makes...frustrated, agonized.

 

"Natsuuu...that's not fair..."

 

"Never said I'd play fair either, babygirl. Now shhh."

 

She doesn't say anything else, biting that pouty bottom lip of hers in an effort to keep control.

 

Excellent.

 

He licks his fingers, taking a moment to enjoy his woman's flavor.

 

Then he gets focused. Takes the candle in his hand, warming the wax up with his magic.

 

"Natsu..”

 

He drizzles the wax over her chest, creating an interesting design, making her mewl again in response. "You like this?"

 

A nod. Encouragement. More drizzling, dripping.

 

"I can't hear you, Lucy. Not sure if I believe ya." He tweaks her nipple, smirking at the sound she makes in response. "Do you want more?"

 

"Y..yeah..."

 

"Louder." He drizzles wax directly over that already perky little nip, and Lucy cries out. "That's better. I want to make you scream, knowing damn well I'm the only one who can make you sound like that."

 

More wax drizzles down her tummy, making her fidget a little. He re-melts it, watches it trail between her legs.

 

Then...

 

Then he nudges her legs apart. Settles so he's eye-level with his favorite treat. Parts her lips, dripping a little wax onto the sensitive pink flesh. One finger strokes warm circles around her clit. She's utterly enjoying it, going by her fidgeting and increasingly loud vocalizations.

 

He lets out a dark chuckle, then plunges his tongue into her starving cunt. Rubbing her clit and thrusting, all while she's grinding against him.

 

“Na....Natsuuuu...Mnnn...”

 

He knows she's close, knows how his woman sounds when she's gonna come. Knows he wants to dictate exactly when, knows he wants to be buried in her at exactly the right moment.

 

So he pulls away. Grins at her noise of protest. Unties her hands, tosses his pants and scarf out of the way.

 

Braces himself over her, painfully hard cock in hand, ready to experience true pleasure. She slips her arms around his neck, leans up, kisses him at the same time he's slipping into her.

 

He doesn't take it slow. He's wanted to fuck her like this all day, needed it on some primal level he can't begin to understand.

 

Somehow, mid-thrust, he manages to pull the blindfold off of her, delighting in the breathless little giggle she lets out in response. The giggle becomes a moan and she arches her back.

 

Perfect.

 

“Let go for me, babygirl.” Low, sensual growl. He settles his forehead on hers, gazes into her eyes, enrapt with all this sensation. “Please, Lucy.”

 

He nibbles her bottom lip. That does it. She gasps his name, waves of passion coursing through her body and somehow triggering his own explosive (and loud) orgasm.

  
Afterward, for what seems like forever, they lay together. Kissing, cuddling, whispering soft words of love into each other's ears. Eventually they pull apart...reluctantly...then share a shower filled with soap and gentle kisses.

 

By the time they get back to bed, they're both exhausted. She switches the light out, then snuggles up in his arms. Just as he closes his eyes he whispers something.

“Love you, Luce.”  
“Love you, Natsu. Happy birthday.”

Bliss.

 


End file.
